


A Peek Into My Heart

by zebraljb



Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Closeted Character, M/M, Virgin Eggsy Unwin, celebrity Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry Hart is an actor well known for his Christmas romance movies on the telly.  He only wishes his life was like the sweet stories, but that is next to impossible. He hides his heart away and does his best to give the viewers what they wish for.Eggsy Unwin is a virginal young man brought to the television studio by his stepfather in the hopes of finding him a job.  He's always thought Harry Hart was gorgeous...and when he sees him in person he finds out it's true.Prompt - Christmas Movie
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050998
Comments: 44
Kudos: 86





	A Peek Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is begging me to make it into a full-length story. Please tell me if you agree. Also, I know nothing about unions or crews or filming a show.

“You’re awake!”

Harry rolls his eyes, happy his best friend and manager cannot see him. “Obviously, Merlin, it’s the first day of filming.”

“Still…you’re not quite known for your punctuality.”

“True, but I AM known for my professionalism,” Harry reminds him. “I would never be late for filming.”

“Fair enough.”

“What are YOU doing up?”

“I never sleep,” Merlin says. Harry snorts. “It’s true. I dinnae have a life. My life is making sure you do what you’re told.”

“You make me sound like a petulant child.”

“Well, Harry, ye have been a bit…snarky lately.”

“I am NEVER snarky,” Harry growls. “Forgive me for occasionally feeling old…and tired…and…” Harry glances out the window of the car. He’s almost shocked to see colorful lights and pine wreaths. He seems to rarely leave his house nowadays. “It is Christmas,” he says in surprise.

“Aye, Harry,” Merlin says slowly. “Ye ARE filming a Christmas movie.”

“You know those are normally filmed earlier in the year. What’s the reason for this again?”

“It will be aired over the summer…Christmas in July, or some sort of ridiculousness. The Americans eat it up. Just like they eat up every other Christmas movie you’ve made.”

“God knows there are enough of them to eat up,” Harry mutters. “At least this one is a period piece, something different.”

“I thought you said they were the easiest work you’ve ever done!”

“They are, it just gets so dull,” Harry moans. “Someone comes to a new town, or perhaps their OLD town, and they meet someone and of course butt heads almost immediately…until the spirit of Christmas or the love of snowflakes drive them right into each other’s arms.” Harry sighs. “I just wish it could be…different.”

“As in ye wish the person whose arms ye end up in had a prick instead of tits?” Merlin’s words are teasing but his tone is warm.

“Something like that. You don’t have to say it, I know,” Harry says with a sigh. “I’m know for my sweet romantic outings with lovely young women…well, now, lovely mature women. If I tried to do some sort of homosexual romance they’d probably kick me out of the country.”

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Merlin says quietly. “I know ye would like to be honest about your sexuality.”

“I made the choice when I filmed the first one,” Harry says almost bitterly. “Back when money was all I cared about, when I didn’t give a rat’s arse about staying in the closet. I’ve simply matured a bit…but now it’s too late.”

“I would support ye one hundred percent, no matter what,” Merlin says loyally, and Harry smiles.

“I know you would. You’re a good friend. But what would coming out possibly do for me? The dating pool for men like me is incredibly small.”

“Men like you?”

“Old, slowly creeping out of the closet. Prissy and posh and all the things you love to throw at me.”

“You’re handsome enough, and ye are good at clever conversation,” Merlin offers. “And ye are kind and generous.”

“Thank you, Merlin. I’m sure it probably pained you to give me so many compliments.”

“I hope you choke on your own cravat,” Merlin snaps, terminating the call.

Harry grins as he puts down his phone and leans forward. “Do we have time to stop for a cuppa? I really cannot handle the rubbish tea they provide on set.”

“Of course, Mr. Hart. Got time to run in and grab takeaway, sure enough.” The driver makes a hard left.

“You’re too kind.” Harry settles back against the seat and sighs.

“You don’t touch nothing.”

“No, Dean,” Eggsy says obediently.

“You work your arse off, you get me? Someone asks you to fucking stand and hold a hammer, you hold it.”

“Yes, Dean.” Eggsy wonders how he’s supposed to help when he’s not allowed to touch anything but figures it’s best not to ask.

“You don’t go wandering off.”

“No, Dean.”

“If someone tells you to jump, you say how high. This is a trial period, and if you fuck up I will make your life a living hell. You got that?”

Eggsy tries not to sigh. His stepfather makes his life a living hell on a daily basis, so it wouldn’t exactly be a punishment. But his mother is incredibly proud that her boy might get a job working for a television studio, so he says, “I got it, Dean. Keep quiet, eyes open, help everyone, do what they say,” he recites.

“Maybe you’re not as stupid as you look, Muggsy,” Dean says, cuffing him across the back of the head.

“Ow.” Eggsy rubs the sore spot but says nothing more.

He follows his stepfather off the bus and down the crowded pavement. He stays quiet, eyes drinking everything in as they hurry onto studio property and Dean shows his identification. He works as an electrician’s assistant, making sure the lighting and the wires and the equipment work the way they’re supposed to. He’s managed to pull a few strings and get Eggsy a few day’s work on set, and if he does well there’s a chance Eggsy will be hired on permanently. It’s not exactly Eggsy’s dream job, but it’s steady work that will keep Dean off his back. Hopefully. Dean always seems to find a reason to hate him.

Eggsy cannot help but stop and stare as twenty-first century London fades away and he seems to fall into a world he’s only dreamt of. Men and women walk about in long gowns and top hats, and there is actually a horse-drawn carriage sitting to one side of the non-paved street. “Behave,” Dean tells him. “Oi, Frankie, here’s Michelle’s brat.”

Eggsy winces as he shakes the hand held out. “Eggsy.”

“Frankie. Dean here says you ain’t afraid to work too hard.”

“No, sir,” Eggsy says respectfully, which the man seems to like. 

“Good. Just stay put here to the side until I can find something for you to do,” Frankie says. Eggsy nods.

“Behave,” Dean says again, and thankfully he walks away.

Eggsy remains out of the way but looking everywhere at once. It’s exciting to know he’s on an actual television movie set, but things definitely aren’t the way he’s seen in the movies. No hurrying about, no glamor. Just wires and lights and sets and cameras. So many cameras. He sees a few people he recognizes from other television series; his mother is a big fan of ridiculous holiday romances. He turns around and decides to look the other way, and what he sees literally makes him stop breathing.

A tall man in grey trousers, a black coat and waistcoat. He carries a hat and walking stick in one hand, and a grey cravat is perfectly tied at his slender throat. His dark brown hair is curling about his forehead and ears, and he gives the woman next to him a kind smile as she reads to him from a clipboard while they walk.

“Harry Hart,” Eggsy whispers to himself. He cannot help it. This, this is the man of his dreams. No one knows he has a man of his dreams, no one knows he dreams about men at all…but this is the ONLY reason he watches the movies with his mother. Harry Hart seems to be in every other movie on the telly, and Eggsy drinks him in like a thirsty man in the desert. He’s handsome and posh and a very good actor, at least in Eggsy’s opinion. Harry Hart was the first man Eggsy ever wanked to…and that was just while watching an innocent interview on YouTube.

In person the man is even more attractive, and Eggsy finds his legs actually shaking. Harry slowly looks up to meet Eggsy’s gaze and he feels his face turn red. He cannot look away, however, and he actually gasps when Harry gives him that beautiful smile and says, “Good morning.”

“H-hi,” Eggsy stammers, giving him a shy wave.

“Over here, Mr. Hart,” the young woman says, guiding him over to the carriage. “We’ll be starting with your arrival.”

“Yes, of course, thank you.” Harry obediently climbs into the carriage.

“Oi, you. Eggy?”

“Eggsy.” Eggsy snaps out of his reverie as Frankie approaches.

“We can use you back here. C’mon.”

Eggsy gives Harry one more hungry look and follows Frankie off the street.

Harry watches the handsome young man walk away with one of the crew. He’s never seen the boy around the studio before; the crew members usually rotate through the filming in a fairly routine fashion. He’d remember that face…those thighs…that delicious arse. He sighs and makes a mental note to make some calls when he gets home that evening. Unfortunately he has resigned himself to using a very discreet escort service when the need arises, and this beautiful young man is making certain things arise more than they should.

“Thank you, Roxanne,” he finally says to the AD. “I think I’m prepared.”

“Nice to see you again, Mr. Hart.” She touches the brim of her snapback and walks away.

Harry’s face lights up into a genuine smile as he watches a familiar face stride through the crowd. “Emma.” He immediately climbs down from the carriage to pull his costar into his arms.

“Harry, darling, how ARE you?” She kisses each of his cheeks and then his lips. “You look simply dashing.”

“And you, Miss Thompson, are a vision.” He kisses her hand and bows.

“Horribly old flirt.” She smiles up from the confines of her bonnet. “Ready to do this?”

“As always,” he says with a sigh. 

“So you’re looking forward to it as much as I am,” she also sighs. “I suppose I should simply be thankful I have steady work. A woman my age…”

“A woman your age is perfection,” Harry interrupts.

“Stop it.” She gives him a warm look. “How have you been? Anything special I should know?”

“If you’re asking if I’m still a ridiculous old man tucked neatly away in a very stylish closet, the answer is yes,” he murmurs quietly. He’s known Emma Thompson for thirty years, and she is one of the few people aware of his sexual preferences. 

“Oh, darling.” She pats his cheek with a gloved hand. “You deserve better.”

“I HAVE better. I have you. Now let’s get this started.” He kisses her hand once more and climbs back into the carriage.

Eggsy quickly does all the work assigned to him, and finds himself waiting for his next instruction, peeking around the corner as Harry Hart and Emma Thompson film a scene on a busy public thoroughfare. He sighs as he watches Harry move. He’s just so beautiful. Those beautiful long legs, the dimples that frame his smile. No wonder every woman who watches him falls in love with him. Whoever Harry goes home to is a lucky fucking bird.

“Okay, time for lunch,” the director announces. “Harry, Emma, well done. We’ll start the ball scene after lunch.”

“Yes, David.” Harry removes his hat and nods at the director. He looks around for someone to hand it to and sighs. He removes his gloves, drops them into the hat, and walks toward the small corral of trailers at the edge of the set.

Eggsy’s eyes follow the tall figure, frowning as he sees something flutter to the ground in Harry’s wake. A glove. Eggsy shoves his way through the cast and crew, not wanting the glove to get trampled on. As he picks it up he briefly considers keeping it as a souvenir, but he knows that would probably get a wardrobe employee in trouble. He hurries after Harry. “Mr. Hart? Mr. Hart, sir…” Eggsy calls. Harry turns a corner and heads for one of the larger trailer. “Mr. Hart!” Eggsy all but yells.

Harry turns around, a tired but polite smile on his face. He seems to brighten a bit at the sight of Eggsy, although Eggsy isn’t sure why. “Yes, young man?”

“I…uh…” Eggsy gulps for air as he skids to a stop. Harry even SMELLS good. “I, um, your glove.” He waves it in the air. “You dropped it back there.”

“I did?” Harry frowns as he looks down into the hat. “Ah. So I did.” He sheepishly holds up the other glove. “How clumsy of me. I am much obliged.” Harry holds out his hand.

Eggsy eagerly shakes it, then realizes Harry is simply asking for the glove. “Fuck. OH. I mean, sorry. I mean, here.” He hands over the glove.

“Not at all. I do appreciate good manners.” Harry smiles at him and Eggsy is suddenly warm all over. “Are you a new member of the crew?”

“Yes. I mean, no. I mean, maybe?” Eggsy rubs at the back of his neck and orders his brain to connect with his mouth. “My stepdad, he’s on crew, and he’s trying to get me a job.”

“Are you looking to get into the television business?” Harry asks politely.

“Nah, I just want enough money to get a decent pair of trainers,” Eggsy says without thinking, and Harry laughs.

“Fair enough.”

They stare at each other for a moment. “Oi, Muggsy! Where the fuck are you?” Eggsy winces at the sound of his stepfather’s voice. “Muggsy!” Eggsy turns and sees Dean angrily stomping toward them. “Oh, Mr. Hart, sir. I’m sorry if this…if he’s bothering you. I told him you don’t bother the actors.”

“He wasn’t bothering me in the slightest,” Harry says almost coldly. Eggsy flushes in embarrassment. “He was returning something of mine. Thank you again…”

“Gary,” Eggsy says, deciding that sounds much more mature. “Gary Unwin.”

“Thank you, Mr. Unwin.” Harry places the hat on his head and actually touches the brim. The teenage girl in Eggsy’s chest swoons at the sight. “Good-bye.” Harry steps into his trailer and closes the door.

The backhanded smack catches Eggsy off guard and he tumbles to the ground. “First rule of working at the studio, you stupid twat…you don’t talk to the actors. You get me? I see that again and it will be a fist to your fucking teeth next time,” Dean snarls.

“I…I got it.” Eggsy doesn’t look up as Dean stalks away. He slowly gets to his feet and looks at Harry’s trailer. He remembers the smile on Harry’s face, the smile just for him, and the feel of Harry’s hand in his. He heads for the commissary with a tiny grin on his face.


End file.
